Recqueiscat In Pace Rest in Peace
by Les Tao
Summary: During a major civil unrest in the magical community, a call is made to the Vatican. It is a request for the services of a very special man. Alex Constantine. Normally content with excorcisms and demon hunting, Alex is soon in way over his depth.
1. Chapter 1

**Requeiscat In Pace (**_Rest in Peace_**)**

This is a Constantine/Harry potter crossover. Inspired by, and dedicated to [TrappedLittlEm]**  
**

**Chapter 1 – Forewarned is Forearmed **

Alex Constantine looked out over the city, the bright lights, neon signs and pavements crawling with bustling bodies. 'City of angels' they called it but all he saw was a city of sin, a place of depravity, violence, sex and exploitation. He reached into his pocket for a packet of cigarettes and gently placed one in his mouth, as he took out his lighter, and sparked the flame, he thought of his own hypocrisy – here he was condemning this city while he sat smoking, waiting for the time when he would venture into its labyrinth of boulevards and boardwalks in search of his kill. He had worked L.A. once before, and had felt that same revulsion and self loathing then, but his orders came from the top. The Legion XVII had specially requested his services and so, reluctantly he had boarded a plane from England.

Alex pulled up the sleeve of his long black coat and looked at the watch on his wrist, it was 22.00, time for his night's work to begin. He flicked the cigarette butt onto the floor and mounted his bike, a 650cc Honda that had served him well over the years, and roared off towards the city.

At the same time, in another part of the city, in the backroom of a pool hall a man was sitting. To a casual observer, had there been any in that smoky private room, the man would have appeared to be muttering to himself and apparently experiencing a stomach ache. The truth was far more sinister, a demon was inside of him, he was sweating profusely and whispering rapid prayers in Latin in a vain attempt to control it. Suddenly the man arose with a mighty roar, knocking back his chair and overturning the table in front of him. As the whiskey bottle smashed into a thousand fragments on the floor, a pair of yellow eyes with pupils black as night surveyed the room, the gap had been breached, the void crossed, and the half breed was hungry.

Alex screeched to a halt outside the bar in time to see the aftermath of the demon's birth. People were pouring out in all directions, screaming and crying, some covered in blood. He pulled the crucifix from under his shirt, drew two gleaming sliver pistols from beneath his coat and kicked in the door. He came through the doorway shooting, putting silver bullet after silver bullet into the black winged, yellow eyed creature that was tearing into the barman. The demon let out an anguished cry and launched himself at Alex, snarling and swiping furiously with razor sharp talons. After a minute of ducking and weaving behind tables and chairs, all the while firing into the creature, Alex had had enough. He slid his pistols into their holsters and drew out a small vial of clear liquid. The creature paused and eyed curiously the bottle he held in his hand. "Holy water, asshole" Sneered Alex as he flung the vial towards his adversary, the bottle hit the demon in the face shattering like a dropped snow-globe and showering the demon in blessed water. It fell to the floor, screaming and writhing and Alex walked calmly over and looked down, his weapon pointed at the creature's head. "Tell big red I said hi" he said and pulled the trigger. The round crashed into the demon's forehead, splattering brains and blood onto the floor of the bar. Lighting a cigarette Alex turned and headed for the door. "Requiescat in pace_" _he whispered. _Rest in peace. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A house in the country**

Alex walked the street warily, his eyes glancing from shadow to shadow, searching for the face he'd memorized from the photographs in the file. He'd been shown the file in a dark room of and old mansion building. As he pictured the photograph in his minds eye, long wild jet black hair surrounding a gaunt face and hollow lifeless eyes, he remembered the events of the past two hours.

It had started when he touched down at Heathrow airport. Walking down the steps to the runway he'd been greeted by two stone faced chauffeurs stood by a dreary black saloon. He had climbed reluctantly into the back, lit up a cigarette and closed his eyes for the journey. Three hours later he'd opened his eyes and climbed stiffly out of the car to the smell of pine trees and woodlands. Up ahead had been a large manor house, surrounded by a thick forest of pine and totally dominating the cleared area of woodland. Inside the grandeur had continued with rich oak furniture and wall panels, expensive carpets and several well known pieces of art. The truly intriguing part of the experience had been as he was ushered by a steward into the library. A section of wall had swung forward revealing a fully staffed control centre with monitoring equipment, state of the art computers and even a radar sensor. Through this lay the most important room in the house, the one to which Alex had been directly shown.

This room was dark and shadowy, Alex and the figure at the end of the table barely able to see each other, the only discernable feature a pair of sharp piercing eyes. The voice accompanying them gruff and old, but with a sense of refinement. "Alex, come sit. We've got something of an issue. You're aware of project Nebraska?" The man had folded his hands in front of his face and waited for a reply. "The joint project between the Vatican's Legion XVII and both the human and magical British governments, involving communication of mutually beneficial ideas and shared problem solving?" Alex had replied. The man had gone on to highlight a specific clause of the Nebraska agreement, namely the requisition of a Vatican special officer in the event of a serious security threat to the non-magical population from magical assailants.

And so here he was, searching for a witch called Bellatrix Black, supposedly a known magical terrorist tonight en-route to the murder and torture of the British Foreign Minister. He strolled casually up the streets, eyes raking all passers by. Suddenly he noticed a woman entirely different to the nocturnal people such as druggies, slappers and drunken teenagerse he'd spotted over the past hour. She wore a long black cloak drawn close around her, hood pulled up to hide the face but as she passed a street lamp he caught a climps of it - the pronounced cheek-bones, unfocused grey eyes and a pallid complexion. This has her, his target! He crossed the street and started towards her, thumbing the saftey catch off of his weapon and whispering a short prayer. Just as he raised the gun a young girl with a short pixie-like haircut stepped from an alleyway, totally engrossed in the music thumping from her headphones. She stopped frozen, taking in the tall man with the glistening silver gun and the bedraggled woman in the black cloak apparently holding a piece of wood or a stick in her hand.

She opened her mouth to scream as light and sound exploded from both sides…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Street-side brawl**

Kim was walking home from her job at a nearby hotel, it had been a long late shift and she was content to simply sink into her music. Her feet carried her home almost without conscious thought, simple treading their familiar path. Suddenly however her feet jolted to stop. She looked up and her mouth dropped; a wild eyed woman with pale skin and a heavy black cloak was pointing a twig at a calm looking man, himself pointing a large sliver gun at the woman, the gun unwavering in his black gloved hand. She heard the man yell "get down" and she instinctively dived to the gutter, covering her head with her hands as all hell broke loose above her.

In the few seconds since the girl had come out of the alleyway Alex had lost the initiative. The witch had drawn her wand and as the moment slowed and Alex heard himself yelling she fired a jet of green light towards his head. He rolled to the right, jumping to his feet with his pistol booming in his hand as the post box behind him exploded into flame. More colorful curses sped from the woman's wand, her fury apparently fueling her magical ability. Alex kept moving, ducking and weaving to avoid the spells. The woman was now swirling her cloak making herself a hard target while screaming obscenities and curses at the top of her lungs. Through a barrage of careful aimed fire Alex was finally beginning to wear her down when a bright tongue of purple flame whipped past Alex towards the innocent girl lying on the floor. Alex fired one bulled directly at the hand of the witch, at the same time flinging a bottle of holy water towards the girl.

The bullet and the holy water hit at the same moment but with very different effects. As the bullet smashed into the back of the witches hand, dragging with it pieces of blood and tissue, the bottle hit the floor by the young girl. As the class cracked the water shot upwards and expeanded into a shimmering shield which took the brunt of the purple flame. The witch was already sprinting down an alley, but as Alex made to follow he heard a low moan from the innocent girl as she attempted to stand. "Ah shit" he muttered under his breath, he had assumed she'd been unconscious and seen nothing. He stepped towards her, and almost in shock she collapsed into his arms. He caught her, already whispering prayers of healing. Satisfied the woman was safe enough to move he hoisted her onto his shoulder and began to walk, calling control and updating them on his progress. "Yes suspect is confirmed as being at that location. Yes, self defence. She's got one unusable hand, with a great big fucking bullet hole, a tracker beacon buried in her shoe (a lucky shot with a small flicked dart) and she has a dead straight scar along her right cheek where one of my bullets grazed her." All in all he had sustained only a small burn/cut on his harm where the purple fire had touched him. He applied a dressing and looked down at the girl in his arms, she looked around 19 and had mercifully slipped back into unconsciousness. Confused as to why his instincts had told him not to report her to control he sat her on the back of his bike and roared of in the direction of his hotel.

Kim awoke with a familiar sense of disorientation. It was only when she fully opened her eyes the feeling became a reality. She had no idea where she was, it looked like a hotel room but not one she recognized. She caught a glimpse of a man sat on a chair in the shadows of the edge of the room and the night's events sped back to her. She remembered the pitched battle in the street. The man in the room carried a large gun, and he had dueled with a woman who appeared to fire color from a stick! "What's your name he asked"

"L…L…Lemon, K..K... Kim Lemon" She stammered. The man laughed "Lemon eh, bet you get a fair bit of stick for that." The smile slid from his face, his tone became serious. "Now Kim, we need to have a talk".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The house of Mr. Potter**

Alex looked across at Kim, they had been sat in the small hotel room for several hours as he slowly explained to her the existence of witches, wizards, demons, angels and all manner of other nightmare creatures. For a woman for whom the important facts of reality had essential just changed beyond recognition, crashing down like shards of a broken mirror, she was surprisingly calm. "So let me get this straight" she started, looking up into Alex's eyes "you're telling me that every mythical creature and fantasy beast I've ever heard of genuinely exists?" "Not at all" replied Alex with vague sense of amusement "leprechauns were just very small wizards, the minotaur was actually an unusually large centaur and unicorns have been extinct since the mass hunting of them for their hair in the 1500s" Kim laughed uncontrollably, the first time she had truly let go in Alex's company, "What?" he protested "I'm serious". Kim took a few deep breaths and looked at him, cocking one eyebrow and tilting her head quizzically. After a few minutes, she sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, it's just... I still can't quite believe it, it all sounds so normal. Ministries and extinct species, and hunting. It all seems so human, I'm honestly having trouble believing I'm not about to wake up from a very crazy dream" Alex bowed his head and whispered a short prayer in Latin, when he raised his head his body became coated in a blue fire, not burning his clothes but sucking in the surround light. His eyes became pools of blackness. He reached out and took her hand, the blue flames felt cold against her skin, and a shiver went up her spine. "You're awake alright. In a real living nightmare… tell you what, let's go see an old friend of mine, he could always explain it better than me". He shook and the flames disappeared and he appeared normal once more, taking a stunned and wide eyed Kim by the hand, he led her towards the door.

They arrived at the gates of a grand mansion just after 5pm following through a journey round country lanes and tight bends and breakneck speeds on the back of Alex's motorbike. Kim had held on for dear life, and as they dismounted she was seriously regretting ever agreeing to get on the back of the damn thing. She lent a hand against the wrought iron gates, they were heavy set with images of lions worked into them, two lions raised on their hind legs, front legs resting on an ornate G. She looked up through the gates at the mansion itself, it was massive. At least four floors, with more windows than she could count. Suddenly the gates swung inwards, without any apparent pushing or pulling. Alex began to stride ahead of her up the drive, and she hurried to keep up. He scared her, but he was the only familiar thing in this whole place, and she wasn't ready to part company with him just yet.

Alex turned and watched Kim break into a slight run to catch him up and join him on the porch, he hadn't meant to leave her behind up the long driveway, but he'd lost himself in his thoughts and his stride was far longer than hers. As she arrived next to him the door was opened by a tall man with dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail. A scrappy beard clung to his chin and a pair of thin glasses covered a pair of dark green eyes that looked like they saw a lot more than what was there to see. Alex cracked into a smile and grabbed the man's outstretched hand, clapping his other onto his shoulder "Albus old friend, it's been too long."

They walked along the wood paneled corridor and through into a large living room. The furniture and curtains were all red and gold, and a fire was burning away. Sat in a large arm chair was an old man. His long gray hair fell in waves to his chest and a long beard adorned his face. He peered out at Alex and Kim from behind a pair of round spectacles. He pushed his hair back from his face, exposing a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Hello Alex, it's good to see you again. And hello to you too my dear, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. May I ask who you are?" Kim could barely bring herself to speak. "My name is Kim" she finally managed to force out of her mouth.

For hours they talked, of events past and present, of witches and wizards, of Harry's world and of Kim's. Alex sat the entire time in an armchair, silently watching, thinking, his only movement the occasional lighting of a cigarette. Suddenly the fire burst into green flame and a man strode from it. His hair, in comparison with his brothers, was short and a paler blonde, almost ginger, but the eyes were the same piercing green. "James!" cried Harry and Albus in unison. James turned to look at Alex "we've found a lead. A girl in knocturn alley who can lead you to Bellatrix". Before Kim could ask where Knocturn alley was, or who Bellatrix was, Alex was halfway to the door. Pulling on his gloves and checking his weapons were concealed. He paused at the doorway. "Kim, stay here. Harry will keep you safe, and I need to do this alone. I'll be back" he hesitated, "I promise"….


End file.
